Smash of the Heroes
by Attack 224
Summary: After the Titian's curse. What happens if Nico di Angelo was recuited by Luke's army? What if he tries to find his father? To kill Percy? When will I ever make good sums? R&R Plz Is good story. Nico's narrating!
1. Why

**Hope you enjoy the first chapter. All the charactors all belongs to their owner. I'm just here to control them and do weird and strange things. I have my liscense. BTW... DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ TITIAN'S CURSE YET. Duh.**

**...:1: Why? :...**

**I** was bored. It was so cold outside and inside was just... boring. I stared through the window, deep in thought. I wondered how was my sister, Bianca? Did Percy kept his promise? How were the others? My fingers played with my little statue. It was Poseiden. I smiled.

I remembered the day I met Percy Jackson, Annabeth, and Grover. It was the day when I found out that my sister and I were half-bloods. And that the Greek gods and goddesses were real. I could still not believe it; it was too much. Especially that ride with Apollo. But it was all fun and so awesome!

The Hermes kids were entertaining themselves. I was only in their cabin because I didn't know my father. And that was fine with me. For all I know I could be in the Hermes cabin forever. I really hope that my father or my mother would just try to show themselves. I know I haven't seen them before but I have this feeling that I had known them before; their scent.

It was stupid; I was old enough to realize that. What kind of parent would leave their loved one and move on to another? The proof was right in front of me. Hundreds of children that were half brothers and sister and half cousins taht don't even know each other. And there were more out there somewhere; abandoned, lost, and scared. Like me and my sister. _Why_ would they do something like this? It's crazy and wrong.

My fingers clenched the statue as I thought of this. Then I relaxed a little, calming myself.

I looked out of the window, still seeing the beautiful scene and the winter gray sky. And then a serveal figures appeared from the sky. They were on pegasus. I squinted my eyes to find a tall, black haired boy, a really curly blond in tattered clothes, and a satyr next to three pegasuses. Instantly I stood up, with a excitment and a bit of fear. _Why_ was I scared? Dunno.

I didn't know why happened next. I dropped my statue and ran out of my cabin, not bothering to grab a jacket or answer any of the kids behind me. I ran to the big house, with a smile too big on my face. I want to see my sister, I want to see her smile, I wanted to see Annabeth, and I wanted to see the Percy again.

I have already seen Thailia. She was leading the Hunters last time. She smiled at me and said that she was the leader of the Hunters now, and that she would not be coming back to camp for a long time. I was crying that time. I don't know _why_ but I did. Maybe I was about to lose another of my best friends or something, I don't know.

When I approached the door of the Big house, I had a feeling that something was about to go wrong, something bad. But I brushed that off. You cannot let anything put you down. That was the only thing that always pushed me so far.

I peer my head throught the door and listened for a while, waiting for the right time. I heard Chiron, that mean girl Clarisse, and the Stroll brothers talking and congratuating Annabeth and Percy. A few seconds later, I pulled my head out and squished myself against the wall when Grover ran outside shouting something about Pan. Pan? Peter Pan?

I shook my head and continued to listen for her. For Bianca. I didn't heard her. Maybe she was sleeping when she arrived or something. I wanted to go in but their conversation were getting interesting in there.

"...Luke's alive. Annabeth's right." I heard Percy said. His voice shocked me. It was all rough and harsh like he had been screaming alot. The result of the mission. I heard the old soft coach squeaked a little.

" How do you know?" Annabeth's voice was even worse. It was strained, rough, and raspy. "Well, if the final battle does come when Percy's 16, at least we have 2 more years to figure out something."

The final battle?? What does she mean? I backed away from the door, running around alittle, trying warm myself up. Then I return to the chat.

"...Destory the tools and the gods will be crippled. Luke's forces will come here. Mortal, demigod, monstrous...We must be prepared..." Chiron said. After that I had it. I had to hear my sister's voice again. I knocked the door and walked in.

Everyone was silent. I was a shocked by how Annabeth and Percy looked. Even Clarisse looked bad. They were all teared up, dirty, broken, suffered, scared, and tire. Oh how tired they all looked. There were even a streak of gray hair on both Percy and Annabeth's head. Nonetheless, I smiled.

"Hey...Where's... where's my sister?" I looked around anxiously. I saw Percy turned to Chiron and then to everyone else with a confused look on his face. He sighed and stood up.

"Hey Nico," He said. "Let's take a walk, okay? We need to talk."

At that moment my smile faded and I remembered my nightmares for the last serveal days. I followed him out into the woods, taking in the news. I couldn't hear anything, I could just see the signs and my nightmares.

My nightmare was something like this: Annabeth suffering; the great goddess of hunting, Artemis, dirty, bloody, and in distress. Percy fighting against a giant lion; Zoe getting bitten by a dragon; and Bianca crushed.

It was all true. And Percy was telling me right in my face that it happen. When he finished I stood, my face hot with tears. I tried to swallowed it. Percy saw it and gave me a little object.

"She wanted you to have this." I took the little statue and stare at it. This was the one god I didn't have yet. It was Hades, the Lord of the Dead. I suddenly didn't want it anymore. It made me feel so sick.

"You promise you would protect her." I said, amazed that my voice hasn't been broken yet. That did the trick. Percy grimaced from that and I could see a little curse coming from his lying mouth.

"Nico," he tried to explain. "I tried. But Bianca gave herself up to save the rest of us. I told her not to. But she-"

"You PROMISED!" I couldn't control myself anymore. My voice broke. I clenched the Hades statue. "I should never trusted you!" I threw the statue to the ground and closed my eyes. _Why? WHY_ did she have to die? She was my only family.

"She's dead...she's in the fields of Asphodel, standing before the judges right now. I can feel it." When opened my eyes, I saw Percy drawing out his sword facing me. I gasped and backed away. HE'S GONNA KILL ME. My mind screamed.

Behind him there were 4 skelwton warriors. They were unlike anything I have ever seen. They grinned fleshless grins and advanced with swords drawn.

" You're trying to kill me!" I screamed. "You brought these..these things?"

Percy was stuttering something, but I didn't care. I already knew. He was trying to kill me. I fell to the ground, tear stained. I closed my eyes again.

"..Nico, run!" that was the only word I heard.

"I don't trust you!" I yelled back. I was filled with rage and fear. I heard the skeletons attacked and Percy fended them off.

"Run!" he shouted again. This time I covered my ears. I don't want to hear him. I just want him to die!

I felt the ground shook below me. But I still kept my eyes closed. I heard Percy's yells of protests and fear but I ignored him. When I finally opened my eyes and ears the first thing I heard was Percy.

"No!! GO AWAY!!" I didn't want to see that promise breaker. "I hate you! I wish you were dead!!" I ran. I ran and ran. I don't know where I was going, but anywhere without Percy was fine with me.

I ended up at the beach. I sat, wiping tears away. I was cold and miserable. I wanted to just go back to the cabin. I kept telling myself I could go back. Of course I could go back. I didn't. I cry myself to sleep in the soft sand.

WHY

DID

SHE

HAVE

TO

DIE??


	2. Requests

**All the charactors all belongs to their owner. I'm just here to control them and do weird and strange things. I have my liscense. BTW... DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ TITIAN'S CURSE YET. Duh. Author's POV.**

**...:2: Requests:...**

"Nico di Angelo is the son of HADES??" Annabeth yelled, shocked. Percy nodded dully. He had the Hades statue in his hands. The two sat togehter in the marble pavilion, near the 20 foot scar Nico had made.

"Do you realize how serious this is?" Annabeth kept on talking. Percy sat and tried to recover from his encounter with the skeletons. "Even Hades broke the oath! This is horrible!"

"Can you stop yelling?" The son of Poseiden glared at her. He waited until she stopped talking.

"I don't think Hades broke the oath at all." he said.

"What?" She was yelling again.

"He's their dad, yes. But Bianca and Nico have been out of commission for so long, since even before WW2."

"We have to tell somebody!"

"No!" Percy stood up. "No one knows!" His tone started Annabeth.

"Listen, I don't think Nico understands who he is. But if the Olympians finds out-"

"It might start them fighting among each other again." Annabeth finished. "That's the last thing we need."

"We better go back." Percy shiver as a cold wind rustle his long black hair. He really needed a haircut. Who knew hair can grow so long after a mission. He brush his long bangs away from his eyes. The two stood and left.

Neither one of them noticed a tall dark figure standing near the pavilion. Perhaps they were too tired or they were so worried that they did not see the figure listening to their conversation.

The man smiled at what he had heard and walked towards the Big house.

Mr. D was in bed by the time he heard the knock. He scrambled out of bed, turned on the light and went downstairs. He was really tired. The stumbling of his feet were proof. He never stumbled unless he was tired or in fear. There was the knock again.

"Coming." He grunted. Whatever it was it better be good. "Those nasty, no-good, bunch of brats." He opened the door and his confusion blurred even more. It didn't took long for him to realized that this was a stranger from the outside.

"Who are you?!" Mr. D barked. He was getting a bit sleepy by the second. The figure's face could not be seen because of his hat and overgrown jacket, but Mr. D could feel power and a bit of excitement in this man. Within his overgrown coat, the shapeless lumps finally settled upon a define form. The figure took off his hat and Mr.D suddenly realizes his distant cousin Morpheus.

"Hold, Dionysus." The figure's voice was disorient as if possessed. "I come with a truce and message to Percy Jackson."

* * *

KK so i CHANGED IT alittle. But at least it's better right??


End file.
